Plongée dans les ténèbres
by Vladie
Summary: Tout d'abord remerciement à ma bêta-lectrice : Evanaissante. Résumé: Dean est fous amoureux de Sarah,mais cette dernière à quelques problèmes avec Sam, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Je me réveille sur un sol froid, presque glacial, dur et humide.

Je me redresse d'un coup et regarde autour de moi mais ne vois rien, juste du noir et un petit point lumineux au-dessus de moi, je me lève et le tâte du bout de mes doigts c'est une ouverture vers l'extérieur...un fin rayon de lumière dans ce noir infini.

Je force sur mon bras encore valide et donne un coup de poing dans ce plafond de noirceur, la lumière et mon espoir s'élargissent alors que je continue de frapper avec acharnement les contours de ce léger trou, qui devient bientôt une fente dans laquelle je peux passer mon bras. A ce moment-là j'aurais dû me dire que c'était trop beau, que ça me semblait trop irréel, mais tout espoir parait irréel dans des cas tel que ceux-là...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Rise and Shine.

_[Je veux bien changer d'opinion, mais avec qui ?#Tristan Bernard]_

Le crépitement du bacon, l'odeur des œufs entrain de cuire et les fredonnements de Dean étaient devenus mon réveil- matin. Je m'assis sur le lit et regardai par la fenêtre avant de me lever et d'aller à la cuisine pour me lover dans les bras de celui que j'aimais.

-Bien dormi ?

-Moui, lui répondis-je tout simplement en m'asseyant sur le coin de la table, Sam a appelé pendant la nuit.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai raccroché au nez.

Il soupira et se tourna vers moi, les bras croisés.

-Quoi ? Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas non plus donc moins on se parle mieux on se porte !

-Tu aurais pu me le passer.

Dean sortit son gsm de sa poche et sonna à son frère.

- Alors du nouveau ? Demanda l'aîné à son cadet.

-Tu pourrais dire à ta sangsue de copine de te passer le téléphone la prochaine fois !? Grogna Sam dans le combiné.

-J'ai entendu ! Hurlais-je du fond de la pièce.

-Je crois avoir repéré Benny, il a fait trois victimes dans L'Illinois et deux à Las Vegas. Continua celui-ci.

-Ok on arrive tout de suite.

-« On » ? Répondit Sam en même temps que moi.

-Oui « on » ! Nous imposa Dean avant de raccrocher et de servir le petit déjeuner.


	3. Chapitre 2

Vous aviez tellement attendus le chapitre 1 que je ne voulait pas vous faire attendre le deux (surtout que j'avais pas envie d'attendre pour le poster)

Encore merci à ma Bêta-lectrice d'enfer !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Confrontation.

_[Avoir pitié pour son ennemi, c'est être sans pitié pour soi-même #Francis Bacon]_

Nous étions en route pour Las Vegas et Dean avait insisté pour que je m'asseye à l'arrière avec son « très cher» frère. J'avais appuyé ma tête contre la vitre et jouait avec mes cheveux ébène, les tournicotant autour de mes doigts, reformant les boucles que j'avais lissé avant de partir. Sam, le géant aux cheveux gras qui servait de famille à mon mannequin d'homme me toisa tendit que je fuyais son regard et me dit d'une voix grave :  
-Tu t'es encore fait liftée ?  
-Et toi t'as encore mangé trop d'hamburger au soja ?  
-Ça fait un peu clichée de la part d'une fille qui se nourrit d'hémoglobine. Me rétorqua-t-il sur un ton calme et posé, chose qui avait le don de m'énervé au plus haut point.  
Je croisais donc les bras et fronçais les sourcils en regardant mes converses noires comme si c'était la plus intéressante des choses au monde.  
Arrivés là-bas, j'avais déjà mis trois baffes à Sam et m'était retrouvée avec une dague enfoncée dans la main et nous ne comptions pas en rester là. Dean avait loué une chambre pour quatre (un lit entre Sam et moi c'était déjà très peu, mais nous ferions avec) dans un motel et Sam était allé chercher leur diner pendant que moi, je buvais le mien avec style, à moitié couchée sur le lit, un verre à champagne remplis de sang à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre.  
Le plus âgé des Winchester me regardait du coin de l'œil tout en retraçant le trajet de mon frère sur une carte.  
-Tu es devenu muet ou c'est le fait que j'ai frappé l'autre idiot ?  
-Je suis juste fatigué.  
-Ah, répondis-je sur un ton las.  
Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près de moi avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il.  
-J'aurais préféré que tu prennes une chambre séparé de celle de Sam…et aussi qu'il soit resté chez lui.  
Je me blottis dans ses bras et il m'en entoura.  
-Je t'aime Sarah.  
Je ne lui répondis pas et regardait le plafond, comme si je n'avais pas entendus. C'est ce moment-là que choisis Sam pour faire irruption.


End file.
